Things That Mama Don't Know
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: When she dropped her gaze, he reached out and laid a gentle, protective hand over her stomach, where their baby rested. He didn't know what to say, so he let his actions speak for his lack of words.


Hey, everyone! How awesome was last week's ep? Very! This story was started before that ep, and it doesn't have anything to do with it. I heard this song for the first time a week or two ago, and it made me cry. It's called Things A Mama Don't Know, by Mica Roberts and featuring Toby Keith (he plays an abusive boyfriend, and OMG, I freaked!) It starts about fifteen years before the first ep, and goes through this season. It may be a little OOC, but I feel it explains a lot about Cameron's past (like the ep in s1 where House confronts her with her medical history) So enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Lydia Cameron watched with worried eyes as her only daughter tossed her bag into the backseat of her boyfriend's car. All she wanted was to tell her that this was a horrible idea, to beg and plead for her to stay. But she knew that her words would fall on deaf ears. She was young and in love. There would be no getting through to her.

The door slammed shut, and Lydia pulled her daughter into a hug, her eyes shutting. "Please, think about this, baby," she whispered.

Allison shook her head. "I know you don't think I should go, Mom. But I love him. He's going to take care of me."

"But what about everything you've worked so hard for?" Lydia asked, desperation seeping into her voice. "What about college, and medical school? You've wanted to be a doctor since you were five."

She let out a soft sigh. "Things change. But everything will be fine. Promise."

Lydia hugged her daughter tighter and kissed her head, then reluctantly released her. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small wad of cash and tucked it into her daughter's hand. "Take it."

Allison reluctantly tucked the money into her own pocket, then leaned over to kiss her mother's cheek. "We're going to be fine, Mom. You'll see."

Reaching out, she rested her hand against her daughter's cheek. "Just remember, no matter what, you'll always be able to come back here. There will always be a place for you here. Promise me you'll remember."

"I promise, Mom."

Lydia kissed her daughter's forehead again, sighing heavily.

Keith opened the driver's door. "Come on, baby. Time to get on the road."

Allison met her mother's eyes one more time, then kissed her cheek again. "I love you, Mom."

Lydia wiped a tear away. "I love you too, baby."

She smiled reassuringly, then climbed into the passenger's seat, beside her boyfriend.

Lydia watched, tears rolling down her cheeks as they pulled out of the driveway and down the street. She hurried out onto the street, watching as they disappeared from her sight. "Allison..."

_I threw my bags in his back seat _

_Gave my mom a kiss on the cheek _

_Said, "Don't worry 'bout me _

_I'll be fine" _

_My mama never liked him much _

_Always thought he was kinda rough _

_And nothin' in this world could change a girl's mind _

_No use tryin'_

_Mom, he's a real go-getter _

_Love hasn't ever felt better _

_You won't believe _

_All the things he's promisin' me _

_California, that's where we're goin' _

_He swears he can make a fortune _

_I know you don't think I should go _

_There's some things that Mama don't know_

Allison sighed wearily as she stepped into the tiny, uncomfortably cramped hotel room. She slid her shoes off, not surprised to hear the T.V. blaring and empty whiskey bottles all over the floor. She dropped her purse into a chair, then reached up and pulled her hair out of the clip that was holding it securely to her head.

Keith came lumbering out of the bedroom, and judging by his stagger, she knew he was drunk. "Where the hell have you been?" he demanded, his voice slurred.

"I was at work," she explained quietly.

"What about my dinner?"

"I left you a note..." The back of his hand hit the side of her face, sending her reeling. The second blow sent her to the floor, and she instinctively huddled against the wall.

He towered over her, and she bit her lip to keep from crying out as he easily picked her up and lifted her off the floor, shaking her like a rag doll. "Stupid bitch," he growled, backhanding her again before he dropped her to the floor.

She heard the door slam shut, and she held her hand to her swelling eye as she stumbled to her feet. Collapsing onto the bed, she couldn't hold back her tears of anguish, pain, and loneliness.

An hour later, when she was finally cried out, she reached over and picked up the phone. Sitting upright, she forced a chipper tone to her voice as she waited for her mother to pick up the phone.

_Hello_?

"Mom? It's me."

She could almost see her mother's smile when she said, _Hey, sweetheart. How are you_?

"I'm fine, Mom. Everything is really good up here."

_That's wonderful, honey. How is Keith_?

Just the mention of his name sent tears to her eyes, but she blinked furiously, forcing her voice not to break. "He's good. You won't believe all the things he's promising me."

Back in New Jersey, Lydia sighed softly. _I'm sure he is, sweetheart_.

After a half hour of small talk and promising to call again soon, Allison finally hung up the phone and laid down on the cold mattress. Sleep didn't come that night.

_(The money ran out in Vegas _

_She's an all night diner waitress _

_She'll do anything just to get by)_

_The hardest work he's done _

_On his big career _

_Is a fifth of whiskey and a case of beer _

_When I talk to Mama, I lie _

_I've got my pride_

_Mom, he's a real go-getter _

_Love hasn't ever felt better _

_You won't believe _

_All the things he's promisin' me _

_California, that's where we're goin' _

_He swears he can make a fortune _

_Hope my voice don't let my secret show _

_Cause there's some things that Mama don't know_

Allison felt as though she couldn't breathe as she sat in the bathroom, holding the pregnancy test in her trembling hands. How could this be? There were so many problems between them now. How could she bring a child into this relationship? A small, helpless infant... She covered her eyes with her hand, a low sob escaping her throat.

Her alarm clock buzzed impatiently, and she finally stood up, tossing the pregnancy test into the trash before she went to the mirror. Fighting back tears, she used foundation and cover up to hide the newest bruises on her face, so no one at work would ask questions.

Once she was finished, she went quietly to the phone, keeping her voice low as she made the appointment.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

When she finally got home that night, she untied the apron from around her waist, her mind filled with thoughts of her pregnancy. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Maybe it would finally change Keith for the better. Maybe being a father would turn him into a better man, and they could finally be a real family.

She never saw his fist coming, and by the time she realized what was happening, she was on the floor. "Keith, please!" she begged, shielding her stomach.

He ignored her pleas, as he always did when he was drunk.

She clenched her eyes shut, turning so that she could try to protect her stomach as much as she could.

By the time he was finished, she felt blood running down her face and arms. The door slammed shut, and she managed to pull herself up to the phone and call 911 before she lost consciousness.

_Like waking up to broken dreams every day _

_Like knowing there's a little one on the way _

_Like believing someone you love can change _

_Like hiding the bruises on my face _

_Just for everyone else's sake_

When she finally opened her eyes, the first thing she was aware of was a white ceiling, and a steady beeping sound. She groaned softly, raising her hand to her head.

"Sweetheart? How do you feel?"

She turned her head, surprised. "Mom...?"

Lydia Cameron leaned forward, gathering her daughter into her arms. "What has he done to you?" she whispered, burying her face in her daughter's hair.

Allison clenched her eyes shut, breathing raggedly as her tears fell determinedly.

Lydia shifted onto the bed, holding her daughter even closer as she began to cry. She stroked her hair, sighing softly. "It's okay, baby. It's going to be okay. I promise."

Though she was sure she knew the answer, she asked, "What about my baby? Is my baby okay?"

The older woman struggled with herself for several long moments. She didn't want to tell her the truth. She didn't want to tell her only daughter that she had lost her first child. "Honey..."

She began shaking, burying her face in her mother's shoulder. "No... Please..."

Lydia held her daughter tighter as she cried, and she released a few silent tears of her own.

_But, Mom, he's a real go-getter _

_Love hasn't ever felt better _

_You won't believe _

_All the things he's promisin' me _

_California, that's where we're goin' _

_He swears he can make a fortune _

_Mama says, "Baby, you can come back home"_

_But there's some things that Mama don't know_

Fifteen years later, Allison Cameron stood in front of a small headstone, her heart breaking as it did every time she stood there. But this time, it was different. For the first time in fifteen years, she was letting someone else stand there with her. Someone she loved and hated with every fiber of her being.

He reached out and gently touched her elbow, but said nothing.

She inhaled shakily and turned to face him, her blue green eyes filled with fifteen years worth of pain. "Now you know," she whispered.

His hand moved from her elbow to her cheek, his cerulean eyes filled with understanding and disbelief. Disbelief that she had shared such a traumatic and scarring event with him, of all people. And somewhere, there was a small fraction of gratitude and amazement that, after everything they had been through, she trusted him with this.

She dropped her gaze to her feet, her throat aching with unshed tears.

When she dropped her gaze, he reached out and laid a gentle, protective hand over her stomach, where their baby rested. He didn't know what to say, so he let his actions speak for his lack of words. He had a habit of opening his mouth and ruining these things, so he remained silent.

She finally pulled herself together, a genuine smile tugging at her lips as she rested her hand over his and lifted her head. "Thanks..."

He nodded, leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

She slid her hand into House's, squeezing gently as she gave the grave a final glance, then led him away, back to their car. She had finally made peace with the past fifteen years, and now she finally felt ready to move on, with the man she loved.

He followed her, content to remain silent as he slid into the passenger's seat. He knew what this must have cost her, to tell him this secret that she had kept in for so long. And he couldn't help but feel honored by it.

She started the car. "Are you ready to go back to work?"

He made a face. "And be tormented by Cuddles? Do you not know me at all, woman?"

She chuckled as they left the cemetery, and her haunting memories that were buried there.

The End

A/N: Well, there ya'll have it. I hope ya'll enjoyed, and that it wasn't too OOC. Thanks for reading, and please remember to review!


End file.
